Die Glocke (Space) (Germania)
Moon Landing On April 25, 1947, a rocket ship was invented by German Die Glocke scientists in union with Einstein that used a series of nuclear explosions to propel it forward, which were kept from destroying the ship by immediately being cooled by liquid nitrogen. This news was shared with the world by Hitler himself on April 27. The ship was outfitted with imaging technology that would be used to create a map of the moon's surface excluding craters in order to aid colonization. Hitler wanted the mission to only be to the dark side of the moon this time in order to maintain the secrecy of German affairs. On May 1, Germany launched its rocket with 25 people on board and it reached the moon in under about 45 seconds. Once there, the Germans immediately began setting up a protective dome in the area they landed in to shield against potentially harmful light rays. The Germans began mapping the moon on May 3, after the base was set up in the dome. On May 6, a hastily drawn map of the known areas of the moon was sent to Earth. On May 9, the Germans began using bacteria to turn the ground in their dome into soil for planting. This was completed by May 21, and the Germans started planting, using Xerum lights as a light source. About a week later, an atmosphere was established in the dome, and the astronauts were able to breathe without their helmets. Mapping resumed on May 23, and a second map was sent to Earth on June 10, showing much more. This map showed a large area on the dark side of the moon that would be able to be made into a continent in the event of widespread terraformation. On June 24, a second journey to the moon was made, this time on the light side. That night, Hitler proved that Germans were on the moon by turning on a massive Xerum light source that was visible worldwide. Colonization Begins On July 1, Hitler allowed 200,000 German citizens to journey to the light side of the moon and start a colony, which was named New Berlin. On July 3, a dome was created around the area new Berlin was going to be and bacteria began creating soil. On July 14, plants began creating an atmosphere in New Berlin. By July 25, New Berlin was fully developed and its citizens could move around without wearing helmets. A few days later, a map of the light side of the moon was sent to Earth, showcasing nearly all of it. Unfortunately, at this time only a small part of the moon could be inhabited without creating other domes, which was a viable option, but Hitler didn't like it due to its massive cost, so he decided to leave the moon alone for a few years and allow New Berlin to thrive. The market for moon rocks on Earth began increasing greatly, and Germany's economy began growing. Time Travel ProjectCategory:Scenario: Germania On August 30 of 1949, Die Glocke scientists and Einstein began work on a possible time travel device. The device would put to use Einstein's theory of relativity and Xerum magnetism. On September 3, Einstein began using the bell again for this project, stating that teleportation is necessary for time travel. His first design for the device was completed on September 14 and involved using teleporters to move a person through time and Xerum magnetism to pull a person through not only space, but time, using an early version of the quantum entanglement theory. After tests on September 17, the subject was successfully transported through time and space, but never reappeared where they were supposed to, 1 minute into the future. Einstein was confident, however, that the subject had moved through time. On October 4, a similar device was created using a modified version of the quantum entanglement theory. On the 7th, the device was tested, but this time failed, causing the test subject to teleport a few feet forward, but when they reappeared, they were mangled beyond recognition. Einstein then went back to his original design, perplexed as to why it wasn't working. He tried several modifications, always yielding the same results -- the subject vanished completely. On November 6, Einstein ordered that no more tests could be done until he figured out what the problem was. The project was then temporarily abandoned while Einstein got his problems sorted out. On December 3, Einstein announced that when the subject was sent forward in time, all forces on their body would cease to exist, causing them to reappear somewhere out in space after the Earth moved away from the subject's original position. Dark Matter On February 12, 1952, German Die Glocke scientists began working on theories as to the origins and behaviors of the universe. On February 16, they began studying the "dark matter" that comprises a large percentage of the known galaxies. Dark matter, they hypothesized, was simply not matter at all, but some other type of voluminous substance that could be found throughout the universe. Working under this assumption, they began to try to recreate dark matter in laboratories based on what little was known about it on February 23. Hitler increased spending in Die Glocke on March 7 after getting the idea to use dark matter, which, to the knowledge of humanity, didn't reflect light, to create an invisibility cloak for German ships, troops, and aircraft. If this could be completed, Germany would rise to a position in which it could likely conquer the entire world. Closing On January 1, 1965, Die Glocke was officially shut down completely due to lack of progress in the fields of dark matter exploration and time travel, and the impossibility of a breakthrough occurring without a large amount of technology and resources being developed. Hitler allowed the Universum Project to take over many of the experiments Die Glocke was conducting on January 17 of that year.